Void Premontations
by Kintaro
Summary: This is a side story about a group of resistance in the Amazon Jungle. Treiz has a secret mission to destroy this resistance in the Amazon. Origional characters and story line. May be involvement with Real characters other than Treiz later. CH1 is up!!
1. Prelude

Title: Void Premonitions  
Author: Kintaro  
Disclaimer: I do not own  
  
  
Prelude: Messages From the Jungle  
"What's hits?" the boy asked, his blonde-golden hair gently reflecting the dark-green computer screen in front of him. The computer read off a list of intercepted OZ reports from South America.  
One such report read like this:  
"Master Treiz Kushrenada,  
Our mission has started well. Our Aries and Turos have been able to destroy many of the new suits called Gemini. However, it is so far been a battle of attrition. Of our two conflicts so far we have yet to gain any ground. We believe that Doctor Omid has created a doll version, much like that for our Turos, of the Gemini. If this and our reports of a mobile suit factory within the deep mountainous base, is held to be true then I'm afraid our mission may prove futile for the great OZ organization.  
-Commander Cognos Kanta"  
After a moment of shock Quatre continued, "I better tell Rashid of this. We may have an ally after all." 


	2. Attack!!!

Story: Void Premonitions  
Author: Kintaro  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do own my own characters and the original MSs. You can sue me but what will that get ya? *Looks* A penny, some lent, and a lama?  
Note: Don't know if I'm gonna write more than this. I wrote this chapter cause someone asked me to. Here it is:  
  
CH1: We'll Start at Once  
  
Deep within the Amazon Forest a virtual desert has made. Where once a grand logging camp stood, now stands a secret OZ base.  
  
"Commander Kanta," a soldier saluted wishing to smack the mosquito that was feeding off of him, "An incoming message form his Exalency Treiz."  
  
"At Ease," The commmander stood there an impenatrable wall against the heat, huminity, and the vicious animals of the surounding forest. His red-black hair hung in short neat bangs that were folowed by a neat and orderly shave in teh back. His Black uniform seemed pressed and as always perfectly clean. His cold slate eyes stared at the soldier confortinghim yet at teh same time searching his very soul for a trace of mutiny against the OZ organization.  
  
Cognos walked from his make-shift office to the thin communications tent. The ten remaining Aries stood astride to the three Leos and four Turos gaurding the base in somber silence. by the lake sat Cognos's personal suit, Patria. It was designed after the Tallgeese wiht a new experimental gun.  
  
Entering the Comm tent Cognos saluted and sat in front of their only connection to the outside world, the VidPhone.  
Suddenly Treiz's calm soothing face greated him, "Greetings Commander Kanta."  
  
"Please sir, I need..." Cognos began but was interupted by a single hand of Treiz.  
  
Treiz sat there and sipped some cold wine reminding Cognos of his parched throat. Now Treiz contenued, "I am Saddened and upset about your report. However, we are having troubles of our own. I'm sure that even you have heard of the Gundams have you not?"  
  
"I have sir."  
  
"Well due to the current state of affairs I am unable to send you any reinforcements. Also, I have been forced to disknowlage all of your actions. From now on you are not OZ soldiers. In stead I ask that you complete your mission not as OZ soldiers but as a favor to me and the Earth. I ask that you protect OZ and it's grand leadership over the Earthsphere."  
  
"Understood." Cognos said unemotionally. His Cold eyes even made Treiz unconfortable, yet Treiz knew he could act out this part.   
  
"Good luck Cognos Kanta. May God help you." Treiz said terminating the transmission.  
  
"Sargent!" Cognos said turning to the sweating young man who had the count of 4 mosquitos killed durring the conversation.  
  
"Sir!"  
  
"Prepare 3 Aries, a Leo, and a Turos for Battle. I shall lead the assult." Cognos ordered.  
  
"We'll start at once!" he saluted exiting the stifling tent.  
  
  
  
  
"Prepare the Factory for overtime production!" General Zanshi barked.  
  
In truth, the oposeing mountain base was not what Quatre expected. It was controled by an oposing faction within the Romefeller Foundation. This organization, named FN or Frigidua Nocto, has made it's stand against OZ at their secret base where they worked on their new suits the Gemini.  
  
The FN created 2 versions of the Gemini. The LR-19 is a mass produced model; it stands at a diminutive 14m tall. They employ an advanced thruster configuation and a new Sonic/Beam cannon. The LR-23 is the leader manned MS; it stands above at a 19m.These MS are almost identiacal tot he LR-19 systems but add a new type of armor, the Aesteno-Armor, and a beam sabre. The Aesteno Armor is an experimental armor that employs a semi-liquid ina thin pocket along the Armor plating. Like the Earth's Aestenosphere, this allows to help even out the damage to the mobile suit. Also it stopes all Sonic weapons.  
  
"I want to see at least 2 more LR-19s by tonight!" Zanshi ordered.  
  
"Sir," a tall soldier said his long golden hair billowing out behind him as he walked up tot eh general, "Doctor Omid said if you rush produciotn the rate of failure icreases greatly. When we put the Gemini directly on the front line we need to test them thourally."  
  
  
"Enough Commander Enshou! We are at War here! We need those MS done quickly before OZ sends reinforcements!" Zanshi screamed.  
  
"General," Doctor Omid said softly calming the huge man, "Sir Katalonia set me in charge of this operation. Untill I perfect the DOLL system we can't affored to lose any more pilots to malfunctions."  
  
"Yes sir," the general said spiyying out the words. 'to think that I, a reknouned general, has to be ordered by a white coat!' he thought.  
  
"General Zanshi!" a soldier saluted running up. He nervously looks at his three top leaders and trys to speak through the thick air, "S-sir, we have reiceved word that the enemy has aprotched our outer peremiter."  
  
Commander Enshou saluted,"Sir, I ask for promission to lead this operation!"  
  
"Granted"  
  
  
  
"Cognos," a red-haired woman said kissing him, "Be carfull. I came here to protect you. Don't make me a failure." She, Ikko Eimin, smiled.  
  
Cognnos mock slauted and jumped into Patria to follow his companions.  
  
"Come back to me Cognos..." she said a tear falling. Ikko turned and reteated to her tent as the Patria took off.  
  
"Sir," a black-short haired man named Choumei said, "I have two Gemini 30 degrees North."  
  
"Roger that," Cognos said down-heartedly. 


End file.
